Vegeta (Universe 13)
This Vegeta is proudly still the Prince of All Saiyans. He allied with Kakarot and proceeded to eradicate Frieza's empire as a Super Saiyan, followed by his loyal soldiers Nappa and Raditz. Overview Appearance He wears the Saiyan armor Vegeta wore earily in the Frieza saga, just with a cape added. Personality Basically, imagine Vegeta if his personality hadn't changed after the events on Namek, and now he has more power to back it up. He's very vain and thinks he's going to win the tournament easily, and he's ruthless, killing one of his opponents after beating them to a pulp via disintegration. At one point, Vegeta is induced with supposed mental trauma after he is transformed into a woman, but his taciturn personality overcomes this. Abilities He is suggested to be more powerful than Kakarot in this universe, although both are Super Saiyans. Both held their ground during Broly's rampage. When it was Vegeta's time to fight, he overcame Syd's mysterious gender-bending powers, which were implied to drastically reduce a fighter's own combat ability, and overwhelmed Syd quickly before executing her. Biography Past In this universe, he and Nappa met with Kakarot after Raditz picked him up from a destroyed planet Earth with it's humanity utterly wiped out by his younger brother. Kakarot then told them about his time on Earth and about the sacred dragon balls, which awaken the interest of Vegeta. Vegeta realized that he could achieve imortality using these sacred balls, defeat Frieza, and finally conquer the universe. The Saiyans then proceeded to go to Planet Namek, where they where somehow able to discover the Super Saiyan transformation and defeat Frieza. They then probably went on to kill King Cold (and perhaps Cooler) and take the World Trade Organization for themselves. Vegeta referenced that he has encountered "magicians" in his lifetime, possibly referring to Babidi, Garlic Jr, or Hoi. DBM Prince Vegeta's first appearance was on page 32. He has few conversations with Universe 18 based on their similarities for including alternate versions of himself and Kakarot. He is seen at the lunch break eating like a typical Saiyan, and later being frightened during the battle between Vegito and Broly. For Vegeta's first fight, he fought Syd from Universe 6, who transformed both combatants into the opposite sex. She claimed that this would hinder Vegeta due to "psychological impact" at having his power level reduced and gender switched, but Vegeta imminently took control and walloped Syd into submission, demanding his power to be returned to him. When changed back to his male form, Vegeta ruthlessly disintegrated Syd with an energy blast, making him the winner of his match and causing great despair to Syd's friends. In the second round he will fight Dr. Raichi from Universe 3. Trivia *Nicknames include: "Ocean Vegeta" and "Vegetta". *When Vegeta was telling Nappa and Raditz to shield their eyes it could mean that as they still had their tails, him along with Kakarot must've found out that their Oozaru forms interfered with their Super Saiyan transformations. Gallery F_Vegeta.png|Vegeta Transformed into a woman by Syd Super saiyans.png|Vegeta and Kakarot as Super Saiyans F VegetaVsSyd.png|Vegeta kicking Syd's ass. VegetaWin13.png|Vegeta completely defeating Syd and demanding his powers(and gender) back. VegetaKillingSyd.png|Vegeta killing Syd. Category:Saiyan Category:Participant Category:Male Category:Universe 13 Category:Super Saiyan Category:First Round Winner